Stuck with You
by starrnobella
Summary: On their way to their first Christmas Eve celebration as an engaged couple, Hermione and Oliver's car slides off the road into a snowbank where they get stuck. After placing a call for help, the pair has to find a way to keep warm and kill a little time. COMPLETE


**A/N:** Here is the fifth piece for my portion of the Joy to the World: Crossover Christmas Collection! Those who are a fan of Kisses in Closets, Snowy Secrets, and A Much Needed Vacation are in luck with this one! This is the "next" piece to the universe I have created where Oliver Queen and Hermione Granger are together! I have placed these stories in order in their own series called Books & Arrows on AO3!

This story was prompted by the lovely MykEsprit! The prompt was: They're driving on a lonely road when their car skids into a snowbank. Thank you for the wonderful prompt! I hope I've done it justice.

I apologize if there are any errors, this was self-betaed.

All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg, and Greg Berlanti are wonderful human beings for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of their characters and the worlds they created.

I hope you enjoy this tale! I can't believe it's almost Christmas. Where oh where has the time gone?

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Hermione asked, squinting out the front window of Oliver's BMW into the snowy night sky. It felt like they had been driving for hours and they weren't making any progress. Part of her wanted to believe that Oliver was stalling because he knew how nervous she was about seeing his family, but there was a more significant part of her that knew they were lost and he just wasn't willing to admit it.

"We're going the right way," Oliver assured her, reaching over and placing a gentle hand on her knee. He squeezed softly and smiled. "I've made this trip a million times before without any issue. It only looks like we aren't going in the right direction because of the snow."

Hermione glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and sighed. She knew he was right and that she didn't have any reason to worry, but she couldn't help it. The snow did make things look intimidating, and unfortunately, she didn't have anything to take her mind off of it or the crowd of Queens waiting to see her.

The two of them hadn't been to visit Oliver's family since he had proposed to her in Fiji. She looked down at the ring on her finger and smiled brightly. She was a lucky woman, and that ring was gorgeous. Her only fear now was if his family would welcome her with the same open arms that his friends had.

"What's on your mind?" Oliver asked, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts with a squeeze of her knee. "I can practically hear the gears turning in that mind of yours. Isn't your mind supposed to be shut off when you go away for a few days?"

"One of the two of us has to be thinking," Hermione quipped, sticking her tongue out at Oliver as the pair continued. "I haven't seen any cars in a while, so that's why I asked if we were going the right way."

Looking at her out of the corner of his eye, Oliver noticed the smirk that she was wearing and smiled. That smirk was one of the many reasons that he had fallen in love with her and couldn't wait to tell his family about the upcoming wedding. It would be the perfect Christmas for his mother. The only thing she'd like more was a grandchild, but she wasn't getting that this Christmas. Maybe next year. Oliver laughed at the thought and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, leaning her head back against the headrest. She closed her eyes momentarily and sighed.

Just as her eyes fluttered shut, she felt the car start to swerve. Her eyes jolted open, and she turned to look at Oliver and noticed that he was struggling to keep the car on the road.

"Oliver!"

"Hang on!"

Within a matter of moments, everything around them went white, and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut tight as she felt the car slide off the road. With a thud, the car jerked forward a moment and then fell back into place.

Oliver put the car in park and turned the key in the ignition off. He turned to look at Hermione and let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding when he saw her covering her face with her hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pulling her hands away from her face. He was greeted with a small smile followed by her arms flying forward and wrapping around his neck.

"I'm fine. What about you? What happened?" she mumbled into his neck. She took a few deep breaths before pulling back to look him over.

"I'm fine, Hermione. I promise," Oliver replied, flashing her his signature smile. "I must have caught some black ice under all that snow and lost control of the car. Are you sure you're okay?"

Hermione nodded her head slowly. Everything about her felt fine, but her heart was racing a mile a minute. She took a few deep breaths and carded a hand through her unruly curls. "Do you think the car is okay?"

"The car's replaceable. I'm just glad you're okay," Oliver said, leaning over to kiss her gently on the forehead. Before he pulled away, he reached over and curled his pointer finger under her chin and tilting her head back to look into her deep brown eyes. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied as she pulled away, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "We should probably go out and take a look at the car. We might need to call for someone to pull the car out of the ditch."

With a sigh, Oliver hung his head and nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. You stay here. I'll go check it out."

"Why do I have to stay here?" Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I'd like someone warm to cuddle with when I get back in the car. You know, in case we get stuck out here for a while well we wait for a tow truck or someone to come get us," Oliver said with a wink, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the car door. He closed it quickly behind him.

Hermione watched as he made his way around to the front of the car. She shivered slightly and laughed as she watched him hang his head when he noticed the front end of the vehicle. Something must have broken off when they hit the snowbank. At least they were safe. That was all that mattered at this point.

After a few minutes, she felt the cool breeze coming into the car as Oliver climbed back inside. "Damn it's cold out there," he grumbled, slipping his hand into his pocket and pulling out his phone.

"How bad is the damage?" Hermione asked, watching him scroll through his contacts until he stumbled upon Diggle's name. "Is he really going to answer on Christmas Eve?"

Oliver shrugged. "I hope so, if not I'm going to have to walk the last seven miles of our trip to the Queen estate and ask for a ride back with the hitch attached to someone else's car."

Quickly, he typed up a message to send Dig and then placed the phone into the cup holder between him and Hermione. He reached over and wrapped his arm around Hermione's shoulder, pulling her closer to him. Leaning over, he pressed his lips to the side of her head and let out a low sigh.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione mumbled, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled softly to herself as she snuggled in close. Part of her wanted to take a nap as they waited for someone to rescue them, but there was a part of her saying that falling asleep in a car that was stuck in the snow wasn't exactly the best idea.

Just as Oliver opened his mouth to reply, his phone started ringing and displayed across the screen was John Diggle's face. He reached for the phone and lifted it to his ear, sliding his finger across the screen to answer the call. "Hold that thought," he mumbled into her hair. "John, thanks for returning my call."

Hermione listened intently the side of the conversation that she could hear. It seemed as though John was already at the Queen residence, but he couldn't get his vehicle out to come and rescue them. However, Oliver sounded hopeful that someone would be leaving the party shortly to come to save them. She wasn't sure if it was John coming their way or someone else, but either way, she was grateful to whoever came to their rescue.

"Well," Oliver said, dropping his phone into the cup holder, "it would appear that you are stuck with me until John can get a car out that they can put a tow hitch on to pull us up out of this ditch."

Hermione snuggled in close with a smile pulling at her lips. "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be stuck with than you."

Oliver leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "I was just thinking the same thing about you, but we could be stuck here a while. What could we do to pass the time?"

Hermione snickered and turned in her seat so that she was facing him. He had the biggest smile plastered over his face, and he didn't even need to tell her what he was thinking. She knew, and there was no denying that the same idea hadn't already crossed her mind.

Slowly, she leaned forward, her eyes fluttering closed as she pressed her lips to his. She was tentative at first but gained more confidence when she felt his hand cupping the back of her head. She leaned into the kiss, parting her lips slightly as her tongue was met with his. Her hands started tugging at his scarf, and when it fell loose, she tossed it into the back seat.

Reaching down behind him, Oliver lowered the back of his seat and pulled Hermione back with him. She straddled his lap as she pushed his coat off his shoulders, then she shook her jacket off her shoulders and tossed it aside.

Just as she pulled her arm out of the sleeve, she fell back against the steering wheel and landed on the horn causing it to sound. In a fit of laughter, she fell forward and buried her head in Oliver's chest. It wasn't the first time that something silly had happened when they were trying to do something else, and she was certain that it wouldn't be the last either.

"Smooth, Granger," Oliver chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing tight.

"It won't be Granger much longer," she replied, pressing her lips to his.

"Damn right it won't."

After a while, nothing could be seen through the windows of the car. Only unclear figures and shapes were moving in unison. Every so often the car would barely shake as the activities inside continued, but it wasn't enough for any approaching cars to be aware of what was happening inside.

John shook his head as he pulled up to the last location Oliver's phone had pinged. It was turning out to be a good thing Felicity had insisted on activating the tracking the device in their phones. This was nowhere near where Oliver had described on the phone, and it certainly wasn't only a few miles away from the Queen Estate.

Putting the truck in park, John climbed out and walked over to the stuck BMW. Just as he neared the back and of the car, he noticed something on the back windshield. Squinting, he couldn't make out what exactly it was until he got closer.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said with a laugh, shaking his head as he leaned back against the trunk of the car. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and dialed Oliver's number.

He heard Oliver's phone ringing as he lifted his phone to his ear. Oddly enough, Oliver's phone went to voicemail, and he could hear the pair of them scrambling about inside the car trying to find the phone. As Oliver's voicemail beeped for John to leave a message, he let out a hearty laugh and hung up the phone.

"Oliver, your ride's here," he called, pushing off the trunk of the car and walking around to the driver's side window. After a few brief seconds, he heard the engine rev, and the window rolled down slightly.

"Good evening, John," Oliver said calmly. "Thanks for coming to get us."

"I'll give you about ten minutes to get your clothes on and put yourselves back together. It will take me about that long to get you hooked up to the back of Tommy's truck," John said shaking his head as he walked away from the car. "Only you two would take advantage of being stuck in a snowbank like that."

"Don't tell me you've never thought about getting stuck with Lyla," Oliver called after him as he put the window back up. He looked over at Hermione as she pulled her jumper back over her head and started fussing with her hair in the mirror. "Definitely worth getting stuck though."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Get dressed. We have a party to get to and a ring to show off."


End file.
